Unexpected
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Fuji sees something that everybody wishes he hadn't. Now he faces a danger that may cost him his life [implied TezuFuji] Chapter 8: The... Alternate Ending...
1. Chapter 1

Title: By Surprise

Standard disclaimers apply

Summary: Various pairs. Fuji Syuusuke death fic.

By Surprise.

The day was over for the Seigaku regulars. Training was over and everybody was tired. Tezuka had made them run and additional 60 laps because of an argument that occurred between Momoshiro and Kaidoh. As they all headed to the clubhouse to get their stuff Fuji Syuusuke lingered a bit saying that he wanted the room to be less crowded when he goes there, but in truth just wanted some alone time with their captain whom he knew would wait for him in the said clubhouse. 'Let him learn to be sociable' he thought sadistically. About 5 minutes after Fuji Yuuta arrived and called out to his brother "Aniki!". Fuji, delighted by the surprise appearance of his brother immediately went out, forgetting about Tezuka completely.

Walking home Syuusuke realized that he forgot Tezuka, luckily they hadn't gotten far from Seigaku yet so he told Yuuta to wait for him there as he dashed back. He knew that all of the other regulars would have already gone home, save one. He chuckled a bit. 'Poor Kunimitsu he waited for me. I'll have to repay him for this' He smiled. Arriving at the clubhouse he moved to open the door and call out "Kunimi—" he suddenly stopped. There by the lockers. Kikomaru Eiji and Kunimitsu Tezuka were caught in a tight embrace and a lip lock. "Aniki! You could have-" Yuuta, who apparently have followed his brother, stopped in mid-sentence as he saw that the older had gone suddenly pale. "Aniki?" he asked. Eiji and Tezuka heard Yuuta's voice and instantly parted; they looked at the door and saw Syuusuke break into a run. "Wait, Syuusuke!!" Tezuka ran after him followed by Yuuta. Eiji stood there still shocked of the sudden appearance of his best friend. He looked at his shaking hands and mouthed… "What have I done?"

A/N: This story will be pretty short… I won't comment any further but I hope you would. Flamers will be sent to Kawamura and they could both shout "BURNING!" at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: By Surprise

Standard disclaimers apply

Summary: Various pairs. Fuji Syuusuke death fic.

Authors note:

second chapter of this sad excuse of a fanfiction.

By Surprise.

Syuusuke ran as fast as he could to wherever his legs would take him, not caring that the people were sending him strange looks. "Ey, Fu--" He passed Kawamura who was helping his father fix the sign of their store. Kawamura wondered where Fuji was going and became more confused and at the same time alarmed when Tezuka an Yuuta zipped pass him while barking "What are you doing?! Go after him!" Kawamura, being the person he was, bought out his cell and speed dialed the rest of the regulars.

Fuji won the chase easily. He knew the ins and outs of this side of the city like the back of his hand. He knew that not only Tezuka and Yuuta were looking for him, the other regulars as well. While he, in the meantime, was at one of the small shrines overlooking the sea. In short, he was on a cliff.

Hugging his knees he looked at the quickly darkening sky and just let his thought be blown away by the sea breeze. Time had passed as he sat there, staring at the sky. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" a man, appearing to be in his mid thirties loomed over him, his breath smelling strongly of liquor. Fuji then realized that the situation could be dangerous he stood up and quickly looked for an emergency route; he knew that reasoning with a drunk man could be dangerous let alone be in a solitary place with a drunk man, he had to run… fast.

He looked around and weighed his options. Option 1: jump off the cliff… 'As Inui could say: 10 percent chance of surviving a fall like that.' So had no choice but to use his second option. Charge at the man and pray to the high heavens that he could get away unharmed. "Planning to run are we?" The man slurred while pulling out a knife "I'm afraid I can't let you go easily, pet" Fuji shuddered at being called 'pet'. The man begun to approach him at an alarming pace for a drunken man. Fuji had to run, now or never 'To hell with the knife'he thought. Using the dexterity that he had acquired in all those years in playing tennis he ran past the man but was pulled back, much to his surprise. "I told you I won't let you get away…" the man said leaning on Fuji's ear; his rancid breath on his ear. "Now I have to teach you a lesson, don't I?" Fuji struggled but stopped as he felt pain come from his stomach area and felt something warm trickle down. He fell to his knees and held his stomach, as he looked at his hand he saw blood. "Now you can't get away anymore" The man said 'Somebody… help' He thought desperately "Fuji!" The man turned around and suddenly fell to the ground as a punch was aimed at him. Fuji turned around to see the person who saved him. "Atobe…Keigo" He muttered and then he knew nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: By Surprise

Standard disclaimers apply

Summary: Various pairs. Fuji Syuusuke death fic.

Authors note:

Uh… thanks for the kind reviews everyone… I really didn't expect that kind of a feed back. Everyone asked that I make a chapter longer… well I hope this satisfies you.

* * *

By Surprise.

Inui's phone suddenly rang, startling everyone present, the rest of the Seigaku regulars and Yuuta, pulling out his phone and answering it he looked at everyone and said "It's Atobe" They all shot him questioning looks which he ignored. "He's where?!" the alarm in Inui's voice got their attention once more

"Thank you, we're on our way."

He ended the call and looked at the others "Atobe found Fuji… He's in critical condition at the Hospital." He said grimly.

They all wasted no time in going to the Hospital and upon arriving at the waiting area they saw Atobe, looking like a menacing angel of death as he welcomed them with a glare, his usually spotless Hyoutei regulars' jacket stained with blood. "Ore-sama demands an explanation" he growled.

The usual cold, I-don't-care-about-anything-except-myself, Atobe Keigo was glaring at them all, demanding an explanation on how the Seigaku tensai had ended up like that. Sure he doesn't belong to the same team but the usual calm and happy tensai at that time of night in a very dangerous place was not his ideal idea for finding him unaware. The mere fact that the Seigaku Captain wasn't with him is enough to arouse suspicion that something big has happened. Although he hated to admit it, he thought highly of the Seigaku tensai and almost considered him a friend and had been jealous of the Seigaku captain for having him.

Oishii decided to approach the Hyoutei Captain with caution "We know as much as you do." He started getting into mediator mode "We came here to find out exactly what you just asked. So if you plan on holding us up the whole night then we might not be able to get an answer." Atobe frowned, he hated to admit it but they were right. He wordlessly turned around and led them to the waiting area by the ICU unit.

The hospital was almost empty at that time of the night and that ambiance didn't help their moods. As the doctor came out they all stood up. "Which one of you is related to the patient? " he asked "I am" Yuuta answered, looking up. "And the rest?" he asked looking at the others "Friends" Inui stated. "Sit down, all of you" The doctor directed and they obeyed without complaint

"I'm afraid I have some bad news"

* * *

Bloodysamurai: I know this fic is pretty fast, but I swear if it doesn't go this fast it would be way too dragging... any suggestions on who's mind I should intrude first? Tezuka's? Atobe's or Fuji Syuusuke's? 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: By Surprise

Standard disclaimers apply

Summary: Various pairs. Fuji Syuusuke death fic.

Authors note:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and participated in the vote… but sad to say, my friend pointed out that it would do much justice if I did Atobe first. So, sorry for those who said Tezuka rocks….

Unexpected

Atobe's POV

"I have some bad news"

We all stare at him in disbelief. What the hell did he mean that Syuusuke may never play tennis again _if_ he lives?! I stand in anger and rage. I move towards him "What do you mean _if _he lives?"

Oishii forced me back into my seat. Everybody looked as if they were also going to do the same thing, but a glare from there Captain quieted them down. Damn it all… Syuusuke can't be… he can't…. "Can we go see him?" Fuji Yuuta looked pleadingly at the doctor, who nodded and said "three people at a time". I immediately stand up and was followed shortly by Yuuta and Tezuka.

Damn the doctors… don't they know that Ore-sama has the power to let them all lose jobs?! I can get the best doctors to…to… Oh my gods… Syuusuke…

His body lying motionless on the bed, face covered in an oxygen pump. "Aniki…" Yuuta took tentative steps forward toward his brother. I looked at Tezuka fiercely "I want an explanation… now." I growled

Authors note: This chapter is purposely short. I just needed to get Atobe out there. Tezuka's Explanation coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

By Surprise Chapter 5

Tezuka's POV.

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

I couldn't believe it… all this… just because of that. Syuusuke, forever smiling now a broken doll. Damaged beyond repair… I look at Yuuta as he approached his brother. "Aniki…" I hear him whisper. His usual no-care attitude crumbling at the sight of his beloved brother. I felt Atobe turn to me and glare "I need an explanation…Now"

"It's nothing you should know" I tell him.

"Nothing Ore-sama should know?! Look at me, Tezuka! I'm covered in his blood and I don't deserve to know?!" The sudden lack of the Ore-sama caught my attention. I guess he's boiling with rage right about know. "Why are you covered in his blood?" I ask in defense. He glares at me "You want to know? Fine then." Yuuta was also looking at him waiting for an explanation. "I was on my way to the seaside shrine when I saw him about to get raped." My eyes widen a bit, he almost what? "He was already struck by a knife when I got to him and punched the living daylights out of his assailant." My mind failed to process this. Syuusuke was almost raped? "I believe its your turn, Kunimitsu Tezuka"

I sigh and look at Yuuta he was looking at me with utmost hate. I knew he saw it too. "Syuusuke saw me kissing Kikomaru Eiji."

"What?!"

"Let me finish."

"…"

"Kikomaru approached me while I was waiting for Syuusuke in the changing rooms. Most of the members had already gone home then." I pause a bit, hesitating if they need to know the next. Yuuta's eyes told me that they deserved to know. "Kikomaru… told me that he loved me… and he also said he knew he couldn't compete with Fuji because I love him. He just wanted to let it go, that's why he told me… before he leaves he asked for one kiss…. Just one kiss. I gave it to him, and that's when Syuusuke came in…"

"You kissed Eiji-san?"

"Yes Yuuta. I did."

"Without thinking of my brother?!"

"…."

He was right. I didn't think properly.. now Syuusuke… "You Bastard!" I felt a fist connect with me cheek. My glasses flew of as I look at Atobe. His Rage evident on his face. "And you call yourself his boyfriend!"

"Atobe-san, please stop it!"

Yuuta stood up and tried to restrain Atobe from lashing out on me. "You sick bastard! Why.." I glared at him. "Stop acting like you love him" I spat, rage beginning to rise

"Well I do!"

I stop and look at him "You… do?" Yuuta releases him looking at him questioningly. "Yes I do! For the longest time I did! I stepped aside Tezuka because I know that he loves you and you can take care of him! You can love him more than I ever can.. but you proved me wrong… very wrong."

"I….."I look down. So all this time….

"I also believed that about you Kunimitsu-san. I stepped aside… because I thought you could take care of my aniki…". I know I'm at fault. I know I'm wrong. I'm an idiot….a jerk. A--

"Stop this… Kunimitsu… Keigo…. Yuuta…."

**TBC….**

* * *

Bloody Samurai: Dear readers… the last chapter will be posted before Christmas…… that is all….I promise an alternate _**happy** _ending… in the spirit of Christmas…. 


	6. Original Ending

By Surprise Chapter 6

First Ending

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

_**Start**_

Three pairs of eyes stared at the figure that was slowly taking of its oxygen mask. "Syuusuke!"

"Aniki!"

"Fuji!"

Syuusuke slowly opened his eyes to look at the people in the room. "Enough fighting… Kunimitsu… Yuuta… Keigo…" Tezuka immediately went beside him. Taking hold of one hand which Fuji gripped obligingly "You're such an idiot… Syuusuke" Tezuka whispered. Yuuta felt tears of relief forming on his eyes. "Aniki…" Syuusuke looked at his brother and smiled "I'm alright Yuuta… why don't you tell the others so they won't worry as well?" Yuuta nodded and went out. Silence reigned over the room.

"Syuusuke… what happened between me and Eiji…" Tezuka started

"I know, I heard…" Fuji added softly.

"How much did you hear?"

Fuji looked at Atobe "Enough to know what's going on" He sighed "It's alright Keigo…" Atobe nodded. Fuji was always like this… so forgiving and understanding even if he did not show it. That's one of the thing that made him fall for the angelic boy. "I'm sorry about your jacket…"

"Ore-sama can always get his jacket cleaned"

"That's good to hear…" Syuusuke smiled "Sorry for making you all worry…" he said as his eyes started to drift close

"SYUUSUKE!!" the two nearly screamed

Syuusuke chuckled "its fine… I'm just… tired" his eyes closed but his grip on Tezuka's hand never faltered. "Gomen, Atobe Keigo… for everything that I caused…" he whispered. Atobe went near him and sat down on the chair next to Tezuka's "Iie. I should be the one thanking you for everything… Fuji Syuusuke." Fuji smiled a bit and reached up to Atobe who took his hand and placed it on his cheek. "You're strong Atobe… Someday you'll move on and find someone that you will love and love you back, love you more that anything else in this world." Atobe'e eyes clouded over as he heard those simple set of words. "I know Syuusuke, but for know…let me love you." Comfortable silence swept the room for a while. "Ne, you two would watch over Yuuta right?" Syuusuke asked breaking the silence. The two were surprised at the sudden question but nevertheless they both answered "Of course."

"Arigato… Kunimitsu… Keigo…"

His hand on Atobe's cheek went limp. His grip on Tezuka disappeared.

"S-syuusuke?"

His eyes has closed for eternity.

"Syuusuke!!"

Doctors rushed in.

"ANIKI!!!"

Yuuta's scream pierced the cold night's air

"Fuji…"

Kikomaru dropped to his knees.

"Defibrillator!"

Even the best of the best could not reunite a body and a separated soul.

"_Eiji-kun...it's alright" _a voice was heard by his best friend _'Good bye Eiji... I love you my friend...' _

Eiji looked around. The others were looking shocked as well..

'_Good bye everyone... Take care'_

Shocked faces turned to one another as a vision of a smile of peace drifted in their minds.

"Fuji Syuusuke. Time of death: 11:58pm."

Outside it had started to snow...

* * *

Bloody Samurai: A brief explanation. A Defibrillator is the machine that sends electricity throughout the body to revive a person whose heart had stopped beating.

I'll be making the alternate ending this week... it's Sunday here...I have 8 days to make a happy ending...


	7. Auithors Apology

Authores note:

To all my readers, please forgive me for the update that took forever. My computers internet connection gave in. I use a dial up so I had a hard time connecting. I wasn't able to connect since Dec 20.

Really sorry 'bout that.


	8. Happy Ending

By Surprise Chapter 6

First Ending

Standard disclaimers apply

_**Start**_

Three pairs of eyes stared at the figure that was slowly taking of its oxygen mask. "Syuusuke!"

"Aniki!"

"Fuji!"

Syuusuke slowly opened his eyes to look at the people in the room. "Enough fighting… Kunimitsu… Yuuta… Keigo…" Tezuka immediately went beside him. Taking hold of one hand which Fuji gripped obligingly "You're such an idiot… Syuusuke" Tezuka whispered. Yuuta felt tears of relief forming on his eyes. "Aniki…" Syuusuke looked at his brother and smiled "I'm alright Yuuta… why don't you tell the others so they won't worry as well?" Yuuta nodded and went out. Silence reigned over the room.

"Syuusuke… what happened between me and Eiji…" Tezuka started

"I know, I heard…" Fuji added softly.

"How much did you hear?"

Fuji looked at Atobe "Enough to know what's going on" He sighed "It's alright Keigo…" Atobe nodded. Fuji was always like this… so forgiving and understanding even if he did not show it. That's one of the thing that made him fall for the angelic boy. "I'm sorry about your jacket…"

"Ore-sama can always get his jacket cleaned"

"That's good to hear…" Syuusuke smiled "Sorry for making you all worry…" he said as his eyes started to drift close

"SYUUSUKE!!" the two nearly screamed

Syuusuke chuckled "its fine… I'm just… tired" his eyes closed but his grip on Tezuka's hand never faltered. "Gomen, Atobe Keigo… for everything that I caused…" he whispered. Atobe went near him and sat down on the chair next to Tezuka's "Iie. I should be the one thanking you for everything… Fuji Syuusuke." Fuji smiled a bit and reached up to Atobe who took his hand and placed it on his cheek. "You're strong Atobe… Someday you'll move on and find someone that you will love and love you back, love you more that anything else in this world." Atobe'e eyes clouded over as he heard those simple set of words. "I know Syuusuke, but for know…let me love you." Comfortable silence swept the room for a while. "Ne, you two would watch over Yuuta right?"

Atobe shook his head

"You know we would but Yuuta might not survive the thought of you gone."

"Saa... you're right"

"I might not survive it as well..."

"Don't say that Keigo..."

"But it's the truth..."

Fuji smiled at Atobe, "You will... you should."

"That doesn't give you the permission to leave." Tezuka added

Fuji looked at Tezuka "Saa...you're right."

After a few weeks Fuji Syuusuke was released from the hospital. He and His friends celebrated at his home...

"Saa... Atobe look whose under the mistletoe..." Fuji said pointing at the small plant hanging by the door. Atobe followed his gaze... and smirked. "I take it that, thats my present for Christmas?"

"Hai"

Atobe then wasted no time in striding over taking poor Jirou by surprise. Fuji chuckled at the usual sleepy eyed Hyotei regulars expression of pure shock. His laughter soon died down as he felt a pair of strong hands circle his waist. "Look up, Syuusuke" A voice accompanied by a warm breath by his ear said. He looked up and grinned...

"Would you like you present now, Kunimitsu?"

-Owari-

I know it seems rushed... but that's all that came to my mind.


	9. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
